Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Mechanics
Character attributes Health * Governs your maximum amount of hit points * Governs your chances of being affected by most harmful effects * Increased permanently by drinking potions of Strength * Base health regeneration rate is increased by +10% for every level and potion of Strength feature was removed in the latest beta * Sleeping triples your regeneration rate, unless you are on the water tile * Being overfed increases your regeneration rate by 50%, being hungry decreases it by 50% * Being starving or under any DoT effects prevents your from regenerating your health by natural means * Regeneration is increased by 10-25% when wearing a ring of Vitality Strength * Allows using heavier weapons/armours without accuracy/dexterity/stealth penalties * Affects weapon damage and armor class if you have more strength than your equipment requires * Affects unarmed damage and unarmored armor class * Increases chance to break out of being ensnared (you get 1% chance for every point of Strength) * Decreases damage dealt from falling down (and increased by the strength requirements of your armor) * Increased permanently by drinking potions of Strength * Decreased when Weakened (depending on amount of stacks) Accuracy * Affects your chances to hit an enemy with weapons (chance to hit is listed in the end) * For ranged attacks, it is decreased by 12.5% for every tile of distance (except the first one) * Decreased by equipping heavier weapons * Decreased by 50% when Confused * Decreased by 50% when Blinded (unless you have Mind Vision) * Increased by 10-25% when wearing a ring of Accuracy * For mobs only - decreased when Weakened (depending on amount of stacks) Dexterity * Affects your chances to evade an enemy attack * Decreased by 6.25% for every adjacent tile which is occupied or impassable (pits are considered impassable unless you are flying) * Considered to be zero when sleeping, stunned, frozen, blocking or countered * Decreased by equipping heavier armours or shields * Decreased by 50% when Ensnared * Decreased by 50% when Crippled (unless you have Levitation) * Increased by 10-50% when wearing a ring of Evasion Magic power (formerly Magic skill) * Affects your chances to hit an enemy with zap from a battle wand feature was removed in the latest beta and it now affects wand's Damage/Effect but not accuracy, as all wands apart from Magic Missile cannot miss anymore * Increases damage dealt by wand of Magic Missile * For mobs only - is equal to doubled accuracy of the mob * For wands of Magic Missile/Firebolt/Harm, it is decreased by 10% for every tile of distance feature was mostly removed in the latest beta, and now only the wand of Magic Missile can miss * Decreased when Weakened (depending on amount of stacks) * Increased by 7-17% when wearing a ring of Mysticism (formerly Sorcery) * Increased by 10-25% when equipping a quarterstaff Attunement (formerly Willpower) * Affects recharge rate of your wands by its squared value * Affects effectiveness of some of the scrolls * Decreased by 50% while sleeping * Increased by 7-17% when wearing a ring of Willpower (formerly Concentration) * Increased by 5-20% when wearing a mystic robe Perception * Affects your chances to notice a hidden trap or secret door by walking near it * Affects your chances to be woken up by approaching mob * Decreases time spent on searching nearby tiles * Affect your chances to hear mobs through walls * For mobs only - increases their chance to notice you, chance of being ambushed and chance to continue pursuing you * Decreased for every tile of distance between you and mob (for purposes of being noticed or pursued) * Decreased by 50% while sleeping * Decreased by 100% when being Blinded or Confused * Increased by 7-17% when wearing a ring of Awareness * Increased by 5-20% when wearing an elven cloak Stealth * Affects your chances of being detected by mobs * Affects your chances to ambush a mob by hiding behind a high grass or closed door * Decreases chance that mobs will continue pursuing you * For mobs only - increases their chance to sneak on you while you are sleeping and decreases their chances of being heard * Decreased by heavy equipment, unless you are sleeping * Decreased by 100% when being Illuminated or Burning * Decreased by 25% when standing on a water tile (unless you are flying) * Increased by 25% when standing in high grass (unless you are flying) * Increased by 50% when flying (regardless of where you are standing) * Increased by 7-17% when wearing a ring of Shadows * Increased by 5-20% when wearing a rogue garb * For mobs only - halved when not sleeping Important notes * Chance to hit is calculated according to this formula: chanceToHit% = accuracy * 2 / ( accuracy * 2 + dexterity) * Being detected is determined by rolling these two values and comparing which one is greater: [ 0% .. stealth% ] * terrainModifiers% vs. [ 0% .. detection% ] * 2 / sqrt( distance + 1 ) * Detecting a secret is determined by rolling these two values and comparing which one is greater: [ 0%..detection% ] vs. [ 0% .. ( 100% + 10% * currentChapter ) ] * Attunement affects your wand recharge rate by square of its value, which means that at 200% Attunement your wands will recharge at quadrupled rate. On the other hand, it means that for Brigand (with his base 75% Attunement value) wand are recharged at almost halved rate. = Equipment stats Weapon damage Weapon damage wasn't changed from how it works in vanilla and is still very straightforward - it is just a random value between minimum and maximum weapon damage. Both of these values depend on weapon condition and weapon upgrade level. The formula is simple: Weapon damage = minDamage..maxDamage + 0..excStrength Note that cursed items do not have their damage (or armor class) reduced. They are bad just because they forcibly occupy one of your equipment slots and because enchantments on them have reversed their effects. For mobs, their damage depends only on their category (evasive/ranged/accurate/strong) and their current chapter. Armor class In vanilla, these mechanics were called "damage reduction". It decreased the damage of any attack by a random amount between zero and its value. This meant that most of the attacks were reduced to 0, and that even 20 points of damage reduction were very powerful. Given the decreased amount of health and increased amount of sources of damage reduction (shields, potions of Blessing, ring of Protection), this led to either very short or very drawn out battles, depending on which side is favoured by RNG. Thus, the whole damage reduction thing was reworked into "armor class" mechanic and now it works like this: Damage received = attackDamage ^ 2 / ( attackDamage + 0..armorClass * 2 ) This formula has several significant meanings. First, zero damage attacks are much less common now (as you have most certainly already noticed). Second, stronger attacks are less affected by armor class. Third, every attack has a chance of ignoring your armor altogether. Shields simply increase your armor class, but only as long as you are not sleeping or stunned. Strength requirement Some weapons are not suited to be used in a certain way. For example, warhammers are not really optimized to be used with shields, and halberds - with a second weapon. Another minor case of this is using a light one-handed weapon as your off-hand weapon. In these cases, your weapon will get strength requirement penalty - it means that its strength requirement will increase by the amount of strength required by the weapon/shield in your other hand. This means that some combinations can be pulled of if you have enough strength or your weapons are upgraded enough. For example, using a spear with a shortsword or a battleaxe with a round shield is quite possible by the time you get your tenth potion of Strength. Sure, it will mostly deny you your bonuses from excess strength, but sometimes it may be a quite effective combination. Weight penalties Unlike in the original PD, where items applied penalties to your stats when their strength requirements exceeded your available strength, in YAPD most stronger items have base weight penalties. If this is a weapon, it will decrease your accuracy with it, and if this is a body armor or shield, it will decrease your dexterity. Also, both weapons and armors additionally decrease your stealth. In case if your strength is lower than what is required by this item, these penalties will be increased by 5% for every point of strength you lack, and also these penalties will start to affect your attack speed (for weapons) or movement speed (for armors). This means primarily that while the starting items and armors will only slightly affect your stats even if you don't have enough strength, equipping late-game items without sufficient strength is generally a bad idea. The formula for calculating attack/movement speed decrease goes like this: Attack/movement speed = 100 / ( 100 + penaltyValue ) However, it doesn't matter how weak you are, these penalties will never grow below 100%, and therefore your attack/movement speed will never be reduced to less than 50% (from a single item). Excessive strength General rule: if your strength is greater than what is required by this item, your performance with this item will improve. First, the effectiveness of this item will be slightly increased. For every point of excessive strength, weapons will have their maximum damage increased by 1 point. Armor, instead, will get its armor class increased by a random amount between 0 and excess amount of strength (random value is rolled on every hit). Second, weight penalties for this item will be reduced by 2.5% for every point of excess strength. These penalties can't be lower than 0%, so no amount of strength will increase your accuracy, dexterity or stealth. Blocking/parrying In YAPD, melee weapons and shields allow you to "guard" for a single turn, giving you a chance to block enemy's attack. Your chance to block depends on the damage roll of enemy blow and the sum of minimal damage of your equipped melee weapon (or weapons in case of dual wielding) and the armor class of your equipped shield. Let's call this sum "guard effectiveness" for lack of a better word. Block/parry chance = guardEff * 3 / ( guardEff * 3 + damageRoll ) Successful block can become a parry, leaving attacker open to be counterattacked. Counterattack wll be a 100% hit and will deal bonus 50% of damage. Chance to parry is basically equal to your chance to hit your attacker. Note that while guarding is active a small symbol of a shield appears below the hero's HP bar regardless of the means used for guarding (shield or weapon) and also the Guard buff description in the hero's buffs tab: Item condition/durability Every weapon, armor or wand has "durability levels" now, which can be guessed by examining this item (it will tell you whether this item is in perfect/good/bad/horrible condition) or by simply looking at amount of non-red squares in the bottom left side of the item slot. Loss of every durability level is similar to a loss of a single upgrade level. So, dagger +3, but in horrible condition will deal just as much damage as dagger +0 but in perfect condition. Durability levels do not affect strength requirements, though, so the first dagger still will be better than the second one. On every hit, amount of durability of your item is decreased by up to 2 points. Rate at which durability is decreased depends on item upgrade level. Category:Yet Another Pixel Dungeon